Neptune
List of Cards Neptune has 2 copies of each of the following cards: Creature Control: 2 8 2 8 12 Permanent Control: None (He has no earth quanta to use Poseidon.) Strategy He freezes your creatures and then uses shockwave on them, so everything he freezes dies instantly. (He will also use Shockwave on unfrozen creatures, it still does 4 damage.) Eagle's Eye provides even more control. It seems to be a good idea to use an early boneshield and boneyard, if you can get a quinted creature spammer out; this will build up your defense and burn through his creature control cards. He does not bring out very damage very fast; you should have defenses ready before he even gets his first dragon down Quintessence or an anubis will allow you to play your creatures more freely (though they can still get frozen by the permafrost shield). If you don't have these, you can still simply throw out creatures and hope he does not manage to control all of them. Killing his octopuses is helpful, as he will rarely be able to freeze anything without them. Even if you can't get out any creatures, you will still be able to use just your weapon to slowly kill him. A pair of Fire Storms will kill everything he has. Combined with a bonewall, this could elimate most of his damage and rack up your defense at the same time. He has no momemtum or direct damage, so any shield can block his damage. Pulverizer and Eagle's Eye seem to do very well against this god, Fire Buckler could be worth a try to as his creatures don't have high HP. In summary, simply survive his weak attacks and kill him any way you can. * Koolaidman: I used a single Aflatoxin and stole his permafrost shield. A few turns later he couldn't do a thing except shockwave my creatures and I let my weapon grind him down till I got a quintessed critter out and finished him off. * Coldfusion: I run rainbow deck and after stealing either of his weapons (I prefer poseidon) it's pretty much over. I hold back creatures until I get graveyard out and then I lure out all the spells with a creature. Since Neptune has an air mark, you can deny him of water quanta through poseidon or just shoot his creatures with eagle eye. * S1rSchm00py: Mono-Aether is an easy kill with this guy, since he can't freeze anything without his Permafrost Shield. Bust out the immaterial creatures, and use a few Dimensional Shields if your life gets low. Beat him with only one upgraded card, a Phase Dragon, in my deck. Easy stuff. * I found him to be no tougher than many level 5 opponents. He didn't bring the damage very fast -- by the time he got a dragon out I had an antimatter ready. Even without my own (considerable) healing, that dragon was almost keeping pace with the rest of his damage. I just waited until I had a quintessence ready on an Anubis, and he was done. Elemental Mastery victory. * Theclarkster444: I used my mono-aether with my upgraded Lobo played almost immediately. By the time his damage count started to worry me, I use the shields I had stocked up and a Shard of Divinity. His defenses are really weak against Phase Dragons. * (Previous was mine also) Another amusing elemental mastery victory on Neptune: I brought out Anubis, Quintessenced, early, so I never had any creatures that weren't protected. His hand must have been full of his anti-creature cards -- he was unable to draw more than one card, and was often just discarding it. 16:16, May 7, 2010 (UTC) * Dkflsrj: I won him with 2x Fahrenheits, 6x Dimensional Shields, 3x Fire Bolts (to hit him at ~75 Fire Quantum) and 1x Animate Weapon (in oder to double you damage on one time). Other cards are pillars and pendulums (33 cards in total). Probably, there is a high chance to draw Fahrenheit at the end... Consequently, more Fahrenheits may be added to the deck, if you have them, of course. Category:Fake Gods